Now we're even
by Alodis
Summary: - Si vous touchez à ma fille… déclara Charming bouillonnant de rage. [...] - Arrêtez ! Vous allez le tuer ! James ! hurla Emma dans le dos de son bourreau.


_Bon, c'est pas ce que j'avais vraiment en tête mais je l'aime bien quand même ^^_

_Je voulais pour une fois, écrire une fic Charming/Emma, histoire d'avoir des moments père/fille. Je meurs d'en voir sérieux. Rien que dans le 2x10, le "I was yours for 5 minutes too" (J'ai été ton père pendant 5 minutes aussi), je sautais de joie ! Espérons avoir d'autres scènes ! _

_Auteur : £ly /Alodis_

_Résumé : Vous en avez pas besoin._

_C'est un OS donc ne vous attendez pas à une suite. T'façon, j'ai déjà trop de fics en cours alors. _

_Les persos ne sont évidemment pas à moi. Dommage. Mais bonne lecture tout _

* * *

Cela faisait déjà un moment que Snow et Emma avaient traversé le portail pour rentrer à Storybrooke. Chacun essayait de trouver sa place avec la nouvelle situation. Emma devait s'habituer au fait d'être une mère et la fille de quelqu'un en même temps. Ses parents eux, y allaient progressivement avec elle. Tous tentaient de trouver un juste milieu dans leur rôle respectif. Le seul que tout cela ne dérangeait pas était Henry. Quel enfant n'a pas rêvé de dire que ses grands-parents étaient Snow White et Prince Charming ? Mais le cœur d'Henry se retrouvait brisé par l'accusation de meurtre contre Regina. Le meurtre d'Archie. Quelqu'un de bien, que tout le monde appréciait. Emma tâchait de son mieux de prendre soin de lui mais la trahison qu'il ressentait n'avait pas de mots.

Après quelques hésitations et le récit d'Henry sur comment son père avait géré la ville après leur disparition, elle lui proposa le poste d'adjoint en prétextant qu'il connaissait mieux ces gens qu'elle et que cela pouvait s'avérer utile. Jamais, elle n'avouerait la vraie motivation derrière sa demande. Elle souhaitait simplement connaitre ses parents et même si elle bossait avec son père, elle tisserait tout de même des liens. James n'avait pu empêcher un grand sourire d'apparaitre sur son visage et son cœur de tambouriner plus fort lorsqu'elle avait formulé sa demande. Snow les regardait de loin, et avait sourit lorsqu'il avait accepté et qu'Emma n'avait pas pu, malgré elle caché ses émotions. Désormais, c'était côte à côte que père et fille maintenaient l'ordre et le calme dans la ville.

Charming ressortait du Granny's Diner, café en main lorsque son portable sonna. Il regarda l'écran avant de décrocher. Sa fille.

- Emma ?

- James, j'ai repéré quelque chose de suspect. Je crois que Regina n'est pas loin de l'endroit où je suis lui expliqua t-elle en murmurant.

- Très bien. Ne fais rien d'insensé et attends moi. J'arrive tout de suite. Où tu es là ?

Emma lui donna sa position et son père raccrocha vite fait. En un rien de temps, il arriva sur les lieux, le port. Il fit le tour, prudent en appelant le nom de sa fille. Étrangement, il ne trouva personne. Il sortit son portable pour l'appeler mais ne put composer le numéro….ce fut le noir total d'un coup….

Au même moment, au poste, Emma recevait un message de son père. Il lui donnait rendez-vous au port. Il avait peut-être localisé Regina. Ni une, ni deux, elle enfila sa veste et attrapa ses clés. Elle fonça et comme lui auparavant fit le tour. Elle tomba sur un objet au sol. Un objet familier. Le badge de son père. Au moment où elle le toucha, des images envahirent son esprit et elle sut où il était. Elle courut pour atteindre le hangar qu'elle avait reconnu dans sa tête. Doucement, elle poussa la porte rouillée du bâtiment. Il faisait sombre et elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Elle sentit du mouvement devant elle, caché dans un recoin. Elle s'en approcha, méfiante.

- James ? souffla la blonde en le voyant attaché au mur avec des chaînes.

- Emma ? s'exclama le prince, pris par surprise. Comment tu…. ?

- Comment je t'ai trouvé ? Ton badge par terre. Je l'ai touché et ça m'a amené ici.

- C'est un piège Emma ! C…

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer qu'un rire sardonique résonna dans l'endroit et une brume violette apparut sous leurs yeux. Le père et la fille se lancèrent un regard entendu. Regina.

- Regardez qui vient sauver son papa fit Cora en riant diaboliquement au duo. Comme c'est touchant…

- Vous ! s'écria Emma abasourdie. Mais le portail, il s'est refermé…vous n'avez pas pu….

- Non en effet. Mais j'ai trouvé un autre moyen. Et d'un geste de la main Emma se retrouva dans la même situation que son père au mur adjacent.

- Emma ! cria ce dernier sous la violence avec laquelle sa fille heurta le mur. D'un geste de la tête, elle le rassura.

- Votre fille ne veut pas de vous, à quoi ça vous sert d'être là ? répliqua la blonde à la mère de Regina ne tirant sur ses chaînes.

- Pour commencer, je voulais tester ta magie ma chère. Ton petit tour de l'autre fois m'a quelque peu impressionnée je dois dire répondit Cora en s'avançant vers elle. Et je veux faire souffrir tes parents autant que ma fille a souffert, mais je ne pouvais pas réussir cela sans ta présence. Vois-tu, tuer ta mère serait inutile, elle ne sentirait pas la souffrance mais tuer l'homme qu'elle aime et sa fille est une douleur que j'ai hâte de lui infliger railla la sorcière.

- Si vous touchez à ma fille… déclara Charming bouillonnant de rage.

- Vous n'êtes pas en position pour faire des menaces, très cher. Vous allez constater par vous-même, la douleur de voir un être cher souffrir. Vous allez entendre les cris de douleur de votre fille au plus profond de vous lui indiqua Cora avec un sourire qui en disant long sur ses intentions. Un mouvement du poignet et Emma tomba au sol, se tordant de douleur devant les yeux effarés de son père. On va voir si cette fois tu peux contrer ma magie…

- Arrêtez ça ! cria Charming ne pouvant supporter les cris de sa fille et son visage inondé de larmes sous la douleur.

- Mais voyons, je ne fais que commencer…

Cora reprit et arrêta la torture d'Emma pendant de longues minutes. Des minutes qui durèrent une vie pour James. Les larmes coulaient sur son propre visage. De voir sa fille souffrir de cette façon et l'entendre gémir de douleur en était trop.

- Emma ? Emma ?! l'appela t-il encore. Je t'en pris, réponds moi supplia t-il.

- Je…vais…bien…lui répondit-elle en se remettant debout. Elle vacilla et du se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber à nouveau. Elle croisa le regard bleu de son père et lui sourit faiblement.

- Impressionnant remarqua Cora avec toujours cet air de pouvoir sur le visage. Aussi entêtée que tes parents….

- Et vous, vous êtes aussi cinglée que votre fille lui balança la jeune shériff avec mépris. Le regard de la sorcière se voila de colère et elle s'approcha cette fois de James.

Un mouvement du poignet et il tomba à terre à son tour. Serrant les dents pour ne pas crier, il eut assez de force pour oser un regard empli de fureur vers Cora. Celle-ci semblait s'amuser et redoubla d'intensité dans la torture du prince. Emma vit la force avec laquelle la mère de son ennemie torturait son père, une souffrance doublement plus grande que la sienne. Sous la douleur, des plaies apparurent sur le corps de James, le faisant hurler plus fort.

- Arrêtez ! Vous allez le tuer ! James ! hurla Emma derrière la vieille femme.

- C'est justement mon intention dit cette dernière sans se retourner.

- Je ne vous laisserais tuer mon père clama la blonde, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, la haine dans les yeux.

Du sang coula sur le sol. Le sang de son père. Ses plaies étaient tellement profondes qu'il en perdait une quantité énorme. Emma tremblait de peur. Peur de le voir de vider de son sang, peur de le perdre, de le voir mourir sous ses yeux alors qu'ils venaient de se retrouver et qu'ils avaient tant à rattraper. Elle inspira profondément et visualisa ce qu'elle souhaitait faire dans son esprit. Si elle mettait tout son amour et sa volonté dans son geste, ça pouvait marcher. Quelque chose en elle activa la magie et les fers qui la retenaient s'ouvrir. Cora trop occupée à rire des cris du prince ne s'aperçut pas que la jeune femme était libre.

- Éloignez-vous de mon père lança Emma en se plaçant derrière Cora, qui surprise, arrêta la torture et fit volte-face.

- Très impressionnant.

- Je ne le dirais pas deux fois.

- Emma murmura James, effondré au sol. Sauve-toi. Ne… fais rien… de stupide arriva t-il à prononcer entre deux respirations. Geste devenu difficile.

- Hors de question contrecarra t-elle immédiatement. Tu m'as sauvée et je ne serais pas là sans toi. Les sanglots s'entendaient nettement dans sa voix. T'es mon père et j'ai besoin de toi avoua Emma sans s'en rendre compte. Alors je ne partirais pas d'ici sans toi.

- Personne ne partira d'ici.

Emma vit Cora lever la main et dut réagir vite. Elle se concentra en fermant et utilisa tout son amour pour son père ainsi que sa volonté de le sauver. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit une vague de puissante magie atteignit Cora de plein fouet et l'entoura comme un bouclier. Emma dut avouer que ce n'était pas l'effet escompté mais sa magie avait marché. C'était l'important. Cora fixa Emma.

- On se reverra…Emma la prévint la sorcière avant de disparaitre dans un nuage violet.

La blonde se précipita auprès du corps de son père. Il était gravement blessé et la perte de sang était de plus en plus importante. Elle déglutit et pria pour qu'il vive. Elle le positionna sur le dos dans ses bras et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle sentit un pouls, très faible à son poignet.

- James ? James ?

- Emma…fit ce dernier en ouvrant les yeux. Il ne put retenir la grimace de douleur de transpercer son visage.

- T'en fais pas, je vais appeler les secours, ça va aller tenta t-elle, la lèvre tremblante, pour le rassurer. En vérité, elle ne sut lequel des deux elle essayait de convaincre. Reniflant, elle appliqua sa main droite sur la plus importance plaie qui transparaissait à travers sa chemise. Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues, elle les essuya de son autre main.

- Emma…je perds…beaucoup trop…de sang….Il marqua une pause puis reprit avec difficulté. Mon cœur…ralentit…Tu diras à Snow….

- Non. Tu lui diras toi-même. Emma sentait elle-aussi son pouls qui ralentissait rapidement mais refusait d'abandonner.

- Emma…protesta le prince dans un souffle. Dis lui… que je la retrouverai…de l'autre coté…

- Non. Tu peux pas abandonner ! Tu peux pas m'abandonner une deuxième fois ! Je refuse de te laisser faire ça. Je viens de te trouver alors tu dois rester avec moi. Rageusement, elle sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro des secours, elle leur donna leur position et leur hurla dessus en disant de faire vite. Reste avec moi somma t-elle à son père qui peinait à rester conscient.

- Emma…ma petite fille…il utilisa le restant de ses forces pour remettre une mèche de cheveux blond derrière son oreille et caressa au passage sa joue. Elle posa la sienne de libre sur celle de Charming, la gardant contre sa peau.

- Reste avec moi d'accord arriva t-elle à prononcer entre deux sanglots.

- Je t'aim….La main sur sa joue retomba…

Et avec ces derniers mots partit son dernier souffle. Emma hurla son désespoir à plusieurs reprises. Elle explosa en un flot de larmes incontrôlable sur le corps sans vie de son père. Au bord de l'hystérie, elle reniait tout ce qui venait de se passer.

- Tu peux pas m'abandonner…J'ai encore besoin de toi…je t'en prie…. . Papa je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi….papa….reviens vers moi….je t'en prie…

Et puis Emma fut frappée d'une illumination. La magie. Elle amena ses mains à la hauteur de ses yeux et les examina. Tâchées de sang et de poussière. La respiration haletante, elle les dirigea au dessus de James et attendit. Rien ne se produisit. Et le cœur de la blonde explosa en milliers de morceaux.

- J'suis désolée…j'suis désolée….s'effrondra t-elle sur le torse de son père. J'suis désolée papa…je t'aime….je t'en prie reviens….

Hystérique, elle ne remarqua pas sa main posée sur l'abdomen de son père qui diffusa un halo de lumière. D'un coup, elle entendit quelqu'un prendre une grande inspiration, comme quelqu'un qui revenait à la vie… Les yeux grands ouverts, elle se recula.

- Emma ? fit Charming qui n'en revenait pas non plus.

- Papa ? souffla t-elle à travers ses larmes complètement choquée. James se mit assis, totalement soigné, totalement…vivant. Plus aucune marque de blessure….

- Tu m'as sauvé Em'….Tu….par magie ?

- Je…je crois… réussit-elle à répondre en esquissant un sourire qu'il rendit.

James plongea dans les yeux de sa fille et vit alors tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

- Ma chérie…murmura t-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en la serrant fort contre lui.

- Papa…ne me laisse plus jamais….

- Je te le promets acquiesça le prince en se reculant. Les deux mains sur le visage d'Emma, il balaya du pouce les larmes qui tombaient toujours. Il embrassa son front et elle sourit davantage.

Les secours débarquèrent trente secondes plus tard et avec eux, une Snow paniquée. Finalement, père et fille se retrouvèrent dans un câlin de groupe au Granny's Diner, savourant la joie d'être en famille. Câlin de groupe fini, Charming enlaça une fois de plus sa fille.

- Je t'aime Emma…

- Je t'aime aussi…papa…

Désormais en plus du problème Regina, ils devraient faire face au problème Cora. Peu importe, ils les affronteraient en famille, ensemble.

**END.**


End file.
